Santana Garrett (TNA
Santana Garrett is a professional wrestler currently competing as a villainess at Shine Wrestling. She also worked for TNA as a villainess under the name Brittany. Santana Garrett first appeared for TNA at the first Knockouts Knockdown in 2013; doing so as a villainess in a losing effort to Brooke Tessmacher. She officially debuted in TNA as Brittany in March 2014 and defeated Gail Kim, but would later develop an obsession for Madison Rayne; an obsession that quickly turned into romantic feelings. After Madison turned her down, Brittany attacked Madison on July 3, while claiming to have learned to "never meet your heroes, because they always disappoint." On July 17's episode of Impact Wrestling, the evil Brittany lost to Madison in a No Disqualification, No Countout match, but still took the time to berate and snarl at the woman she once idolized. After her feud with Madison ended, Brittany started displaying signs of affection for Samuel Shaw. She managed to seduce Shaw into turning against his long-time tag team partner Gunner; which Shaw did by attacking Gunner with a series of steel chair attacks, while Brittany laughed evilly and watched with sadistic glee. The attack seemed to excite her, and she jumped into Shaw's arms and started making out with him. On the 5th November edition of Impact, Shaw and Brittany came out to explain their actions, but were interrupted by Gunner, who sought revenge. Gunner tried to attack Shaw but Brittany jumped on him which allowed Shaw to hit Gunner with a low blow, bringing him down. Shaw then choked out Gunner as Brittany watched with obvious pleasure, and then seemingly excited by the attack, she stood over Gunner and made out with Shaw. The following week on Impact, Brittany lied to Shaw backstage and said that Gunner had come on to her, enraged, Shaw walked off while Brittany smirked wickedly, pleased with getting the reaction she wanted from Shaw. Later in the night Shaw sneak attacked Gunner on his way down to the ramp, while Brittany laughed and cheered Shaw on, before kissing him, and then encouraging Shaw to hurt Gunner some more. She also delived a kick down low to Gunner, which brought him to the ground in pain, while Brittany looked on with satisfaction at what she had done. In November 2014, Brittany's contract with TNA expired. Santana returned to Shine Wrestling after her TNA tenure ended and defeated her villainous former tag team partner, Amber O'Neal in her first match for Shine since January 2014. She went on to capture the SHINE Championship at SHINE 26 in April 2015, and would hold the title for the rest of the year. Throughout 2018, Santana was involved in an angle with Priscilla Kelly, which became a feud after Santana inadvertently cost Priscilla a chance to regain the SHINE Nova Championship from Candy Cartwright. Santana began turning heel when she cheated to defeat Priscilla in the opening round of the SHINE Championship Tournament at SHINE 53, but she was later defeated in the semifinals by Allysin Kay, who went on to capture the vacant title. This led to a Street Fight Grudge Match at SHINE 54, which saw Santana victorious over Priscilla after Rainbow Bright (Gabby Gilbert and Luscious Latasha) interfered on Santana's behalf. After the match ended, the evil Santana attacked Priscilla with her Shining Star Press move, cementing Santana as a villainess and forming an alliance with Rainbow Bright. Gallery Evil Santana @ Knockouts Knockdown 2013.jpg|The evil Santana Garrett making her entrance at Knockouts Knockdown 2013 Evil Brittany.jpg|Brittany posing and scowling Brittany Heel Turn.gif|Brittany turns heel and attacks Madison Rayne Evil Brittany.gif|The evil Brittany waiting for Madison Rayne Brittany Villainess.JPG|Brittany snarling at Madison Brittany Heel Entrance.jpg|Brittany's villainous entrance on Impact Brittany Impact 22 October 2014 G01.gif|Impact Wrestling 22nd October 2014: Shaw attacks Gunner with a chair, much to the delight of Brittany Brittany Impact 22 October 2014 G02.gif|Impact Wrestling 22nd October 2014: Excited by the attack, Brittany makes out with Shaw Brittany Impact 5 November 2014 G01.gif|Impact Wrestling 5th November 2014: Brittany jumps on Gunner, allowing Shaw to deliver a low blow, which greatly pleases Brittany Brittany Impact 5 November 2014 G02.gif|Impact Wrestling 5th November 2014: Brittany watches with pleasure as Shaw chokes Gunner out Brittany Impact 5 November 2014 G03.gif|Impact Wrestling 5th November 2014: Brittany stands over the fallen Gunner, and makes out with Shaw Brittany Impact 12 November 2014 G01.gif|Impact Wrestling 12th November 2014: Brittany enjoying Shaw's attack, before kissing him and telling him to hurt Gunner some more Brittany Impact 12 November 2014 G02.gif|Impact Wrestling 12th November 2014: Delivering a low blow to Gunner Evil Santana.gif|SHINE 54: Santana attacking Priscilla Kelly from behind Santana Heel Turn.gif|SHINE 54: The evil Santana attacking Priscilla post-match, completing her heel turn Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel